Yes
by JayEz
Summary: Narcissa's POV. This is my idea of what happened after Harry told her that her son is still alive. OneShot


**'Yes' **

by NoRiskNoFun

**Disclaimer: **All the characters mentioned in here belong to J. K. Rowling, sadly.

**Authors Notes: **This is a fanfiction that sets during 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'

Mistakes are possible for I'm not a native speaker, please forgive me in that case J. But I had it betaed. Thanks to my sister, Miss Bingley (who is not a native speaker either, but she studies English)!

Honest reviews are wanted very much!

**Sumary: **Narcissa's POV. This is my idea what happened after Harry told her that her son is still alive.

xXx

**'Yes'**

'_Yes.' _The boy's whispered word still echoed in Narcissa's head as she silently approached her husband, trying not to attract anyone's attention. Even if she had tried anyway, it would have been difficult to achieve the wanted result. Hagrid was bellowing loudly at the centaurs at the moment.

Lucius inclined his head towards her as she lifted her chin and whispered into the mans ear: 'Draco is still alive.'

Bewildered, Lucius looked down at his wife, but did not dare to speak, for the Death Eaters were once again marching up to Hogwarts in silence.

It was only when the Dark Lord addressed the Hogwartians with his voice magnified so that it could probably be heard in Hogsmeade as well, that the older Malfoy could ask his whispered question: 'How do you know?'

'I asked the Potter boy.', Narcissa whispered back.

'But he is dead! You said so!' Narcissa could not decipher what it was that was etched into her husband's face. She wondered whether his feelings towards the end of this war were the same as hers.

'Somehow, he survived again. He answered my question with a yes.' She finished her explanation just seconds before Voldemort finished his.

As Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watched the scenes before their eyes, their tension grew with every second. Narcissa knew that she was trembling and felt her husband shiver as well, but not from the cold. She didn't know about her husband, but she found herself not caring that Harry Potter was still alive, that he could still bring ruin upon their Dark Lord, for she did not call him 'theirs' anymore. He had demanded more of them than they had been willing to give.

Narcissa barely registered and comprehended Hagrid's cry of 'Harry! Harry- where's Harry?' as she and Lucius ran towards the front steps that lead into Hogwarts, to their son.

As they entered the Entrance Hall they sped past Dolohov, who was duelling a tiny wizard who seemed to be gaining the upper hand soon, and Fenrir Greyback, who was being overthrown by Ron Weasley and the boy who just decapitated the Dark Lord's snake.

'DRACO!', screamed Narcissa as she stepped out of the way of another red-haired boy who had appeared to want to jinx her and heard her husband cry out as well. The fact that she had given her wand to Draco made her yet more tense. Her panic rose. How should they, in all this fighting, find their son?

Yaxley was looking up from the floor at them as they ran past, but they did not stop to help him up from the floor to which he was pressed by yet another Weasley and a black boy. Narcissa saw Lucius running towards the greatly damaged marble staircase and followed him, crying out once more for her son. What if he had been killed after Potter had seen him for the last time?

Narcissa tried hard not to look at the Dark Lord as she passed him, but he was too engaged in his fight with three people whom she recognised as McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other.

'Should we split up?', asked the panting Lucius half-heartedly.

The blonde witch shook her head. Lucius understood why. He, too, wanted them to find their son together.

As they turned into the right corridor, Narcissa shouted her son's name once again and listened hard. They sped past the third door and heard it open. Lucius and Narcissa stopped dead and turned around as fast as they could. Narcissa felt a hope rise in her by the sound of that opening door and knew before she saw the blonde figure lurking out of the room that she had found her son.

'Draco!', exclaimed Lucius and ran towards him as Draco threw the door open and smiled. His father hugged him and stepped aside so that Narcissa, too, could finally enclose her son in a strong embrace which she wanted to last forever. Happiness flooded through her like it never had in those many months that had passed since she had learned of Draco's task.

Eventually, she released Draco and smiled at him.

'Mother...', he breathed back and smiled as well. As he did so, both Narcissa and her husband inhaled sharply for there was a stench of blood on their sons teeth.

'What happened to you?', asked Narcissa. Draco's eyes darted towards the ground and he closed his mouth. He seemed embarrassed.

'I was trying to assure a Death Eater that I was on his side so that he'd let me live, but it didn't seem to be much of a success, and then the Death Eater was stunned. I looked around but nobody was there. And then, someone punched me and ... Ron Weasley said something. I recognized his voice. I guess he and Harry and that Granger girl were under their cloak.'

'So one of them stunned the Death Eater?' Narcissa's sympathy towards that Potter boy grew.

Draco shrugged. 'I guess it was Harry Potter.', said her son in a small voice. And, in a yet smaller voice, he added: 'Do you know what happened to him?'

Lucius looked at his son, bewildered. 'Why would you -', he began, but his wife cut him off.

'He went into the Forrest and was hit with the Killing Curse but survived. The Dark Lord brought him back with us, but I think he dissappeared when there was much commotion.'

They stood there in silence, Narcissa still filled with happiness, Draco observing his shoes again and Lucius still in thoughts about his son's behaviour.

'I lost your wand, mother. I'm sorry.' At these words, Draco looked up once more. Narcissa could not be angry with her son; not now, not after she had thought she might have lost him forever. Instead, she pulled him into another embrace, saying 'We will talk about that later.'

The following silence was broken very immediately by loud screams that apparently came from the Entrance Hall, which were followed by a deafening silence. The Malfoys looked at each other and hurried towards the staircase. When they reached it, they were put to an abrupt halt by the sight that met their eyes.

Harry Potter and the Dark Lord were circling each other like two animals, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Narcissa followed, along with her husband and son, the conversation that happened between the two circling each other. She found herself, although she would not be ready to admit it right now, hoping that the Potter boy survived an encounter with the Dark Lord one more time.


End file.
